


Ihatid mo ako hanggang dulo (dito nalang ba?)

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drunk Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: Si Kyungsoo ay broken hearted sa kanyang boyfriend sapagkat nagkaroon sila ng away last week and he doesn't know what to do. He decided to get drunk and pinasundo siya ng kanyang og frienda sa kanyang oh so yummy grab driver na si Jongin— kanyang boyfie.





	Ihatid mo ako hanggang dulo (dito nalang ba?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story that i'll publish sa ao3. 
> 
> Sana mabigyan ko ito ng hustisya tangdnjsjs
> 
> Post ko siya soon.

Lasing na lasing na nadatnan ni Jongin ang kanyang kasintahan sa isang bar malapit sa makati.

Napasapo naman ito sa kanyang ulo.

Ano nanaman ba naisipan ni Kyungsoo at nilasing niya ang sarili ng ganito?

Hahahahaha continue ko to soon :-)


End file.
